


Mindless

by bisky



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisky/pseuds/bisky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they were in a ridiculous honky-tonk bar bathroom and Jason had his jeans around his thighs and his dick in Roy’s mouth. Sometimes they were in a hotel room with paper thin walls and Roy just couldn’t shut up about how badly he wanted Jason to call him a slut. This particular time though they were in a safe pad in Amsterdam and Roy was sitting in Jason’s lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mindless

**Author's Note:**

> first fic for this fandom, self beta'd, etc.

Sometimes they were in a ridiculous honky-tonk bar bathroom and Jason had his jeans around his thighs and his dick in Roy’s mouth. Sometimes they were in a hotel room with paper thin walls and Roy just couldn’t shut up about how badly he wanted Jason to call him a slut. This particular time though they were in a safe pad in Amsterdam and Roy was sitting in Jason’s lap. 

“You’re hair is nice in a ponytail.” Jason says as he runs his fingers through the gathering of piecey ginger strands. He’s telling the truth too. Roy’s hair always smells comforting and even though he probably doesn’t wash it enough Jason would be more than a little sad if he cut it. Roy raises an eyebrow while smirking and Jason immediately regrets saying that.

“You know I was thinking it might look better in a ballet bun, but I was waiting to ask you.” Roy shifts in his lap while speaking. 

“I was just trying to say something nice, remind me not to do that next time.” He tries to keep from smiling while saying this but he does anyway. How is he expected to keep a straight face when his best friend is straddling him wearing nothing but ankle socks? It doesn’t matter though. Not a lot does when they’re like this. 

Jason rest his hands on Roy’s waist and leans in to kiss him. It’s a nice kiss. Wet because it wouldn’t be kissing Roy if it wasn’t, and tasting faintly of rock salt. Times like this are nice. When he can just breathe in the smell of Roy’s aftershave and not worry about untilted or the other number of things out to get them. Kori is out. They don’t know where, just out. 

He sort of wishes she was here, she always strikes a nice balance during times of intimacy. God knows they need it. Jason hadn’t been much for affection when the three of them met, he had gotten used to it by now though. They sure were an affectionate bunch, these two. 

It was okay though because him and Roy hadn’t been alone together for a while and there was more than enough time to be made up for. Jason pulls away from the kiss and ghosts his lips down Roy’s neck, to his collar. He pauses and rests his face in the crook of Roy’s neck. Roy takes advantage of this downtime to use his free hand to fiddle with the button and zipper on Jason’s jeans. He leans in and whispers in the shell of Jason’s ear.

“I’m getting impatient.” 

Quickly Jason decides to tighten his grip on the redhead’s waist and spins around, tossing Roy onto the bed. As he strips of his shirt, jeans and underwear he orders Roy to bend over the side of the bed.

“Woof woof.” Roy sounds annoyed but Jason chooses to ignore it. They had been fooling around for at least an hour so Jason had already applied the lube and acquired a hard on. He runs his hands down Roy’s sides and rests them so his thumbs press into the dimples on his lower back. 

“There’s even freckles on your ass.” Jason says haphazardly. 

“Oh will you-” But Roy is cut off by intense sensation of Jason penetrating him. He snaps his head around. Jason smiles and thrusts in more quickly than he probably should have. “Motherfucker!” 

Roy is warm and tight around him and an intense thermal heat pools in Jason’s hips as he creates friction between them. Moving in time with him, Roy sinks down to his elbows and makes the most beautiful sound. It’s soft and muted by the comforter but it’s like music.

“What was that about being impatient?” He almost says but before he can Roy turns his head to the side. 

“Fuck, Jay, I’ve been waiting for this all week.” Jason doesn’t reply just thrusts deeper. By this time Roy had his chest pressed against the bedspread with his ass in the air being propped up by Jason. He sets himself into a rhythm to the swears Roy’s muttering beneath him. 

The pleasure shrouding his lower body begins to quietly burn against Roy’s sticky skin. Stimulation fills his every pore. The sound of skin slapping together. The tightening of Roy around him. The feeling of sweat beneath his fingers and not being able to tell if it’s Roy’s or his own. It’s a lot, and Jason doesn’t even register that Roy is speaking. 

“What?” He says, unclenching his eyes a bit. 

“You’re so good, Jason. I-I love your fucking cock.” Roy manages to say between pants. So Jason slams in harder and presses Roy into the bed. He knows Roy likes that kind of stuff, being dominated and all.

“Y-you do? You like it? Tell me how much you like it.” 

“A lot! A lot, a lot, a lot...” Roy says breathlessly before it just disintegrates into desperate whimpers. He’s withering and squirming, so much so that Jason has to grip a little tighter to keep them steady. 

“Okay, tell me if you like this.” And Jason does something he’s never done before. He reaches up and grabs onto the other man’s ponytail and pulls. Roy’s head snaps back and he all but howls. It’s obviously a push in the right direction so Jason pulls on it a little bit more and Roy screws his eyes shut. 

“Oh fuck, I could cum just from that.” He moans. 

He’s stuck in these repetitive moments and he doesn’t know if he could stop, not that he wants to. Fucking Roy always gets him like this. Throwing analytical thought out the window and just drowning in the sensation of being connected to someone in the most primal way possible. Jason looks down and sees himself disappear into Roy. In and out, in and out. 

“You look really hot right now.” Jason says, lacing his fingers through the hair tie holding Roy’s ponytail in place. 

He takes it out and tosses it on the floor for Roy to find in the morning. All the hair falls around Roy’s face and stick to his skin and it makes Jason feel very satisfied. Roy turns his head to the side and smiles, red strands falling across nose and mouth. It makes Jason acutely aware of the pieces of his dark hair stuck to his forehead that he carelessly pushes back. 

“I-I need something else.” Roy breathes and Jason knows exactly what he means. Jason’s close to so he slows down and reaching around, he runs his hand down Roy’s stomach until he reaches his penis. It’s dripping wet and almost as soon as he gets his hand around it, he thrusts hard and deep. Moments after Roy groans loudly and digs his fingers into the sheets. “Just a...a little more.” He caps his finger on the tip and spreads the dampness across it. 

Roy had a nice dick and as Jason pumped his hand back and forth against it he thought about if Roy would ever fuck him with it. In the heat of the moment he was always saying something about how good it felt to be fucked. But that was for another time, Jason decided because at that moment Roy let out a loud and definitive moan and Jason felt the sticky substance melt down his hand. 

The sound Roy made when he came was always different from any of his other sounds and sometimes Jason would replay it in his head until he came himself. When Roy was finished he removes his hand, not even bothering to wipe it off, and grasps at the archer’s waist again. 

Jason was holding Roy up completely at this point. After thrusting a few more times, Roy shifts slightly and somehow all the pieces fell into place. The heat consuming Jason’s lower body petered out into mellow numbness as he emptied himself into his partner. Mindlessly he scratches his fingers lightly across Roy’s pale skin, leaving traces of pinkish red. 

After the stars fade out of his eyes, Jason pulls out slowly. Roy collapses on the bed and Jason follows him shortly after. They’re both breathing heavily and that’s all the sound there is for awhile. A pair of lungs sinking and rising in tandem. A moment later Jason begins to laugh and Roy makes a tired sound. 

“You had your socks on that entire time.” Jason says before he feels the bed shift and is suddenly assaulted by a sock to the face while the other lands on his chest. Roy falls back onto the bed and drapes one arm over Jason. 

“Didn’t hear you complaining when you were pulling my hair out. You into that kind of shit Jaybird?” He says before kissing Jason lazily. 

It’s stupid, Jason knows, but for a brief moment he thinks about how soft Roy’s lips just were.


End file.
